England x Reader
by ImotoChan5
Summary: Teehee. As the title says! It's in first person. And rather cute. Hope ya like it!


HI! Sooo, here's a oneshot of Reader x England. Im debating on whether I should start a continued story...if I were to, who would the pairing be? Review and suggest maybe? Thanks! Enjoy ^_^

I sigh as I walk quickly through the rain. It always rains in London, or so I had heard. Mumbling quiet to myself I look for some shelter. It seemed as though no one else was bothered by the weather. Crazy British people. I run into the nearest building, not paying much attention it what it was, and to my pleasure it's a library. I wander around, my hands brushing the book covers. I find Sherlock Holmes and I'm immediately intrigued. I'd never read the series, but Arthur Conan Doyle was said to be a wonderous author. "The Hounds of Baskerville, eh? Not a bad choice." I jump as a man appears next to me. "Ah? Oh, I've never read it before." I tell him, reaching for the book. "Its a rather delightful book my dear." He says. I blush. My dear? As crazy as they were, British people are awfully formal. And sweet. "I think I'll try reading it" I reply. "Wonderful." He says. "I can help you with that. Would you like to take it?" I suddenly realize that he works here. "I don't have a card to borrow it, I just recently moved here. I go to a university near by." I inform him. "I see. You could stay till closing time if you'd like. I lock up anyway." He tells me, smiling. "Really? Great!" I exclaim. I settle myself down on the couch that's placed in front of a fireplace. I wish the libraries back in America were this nice. The time flies and I find myself lost in the book. Once finished i finally look up. I was the only one left there. Sighing I stand up and stretch. "Did you like the book?" I let out a little squeak and turn around to see the man from earlier "Oh yes! It was...wonderful!" I tell him. For the first time I get a good look at him. He wasn't very tall, but i wouldn't call him short. His had rather thick eyebrows and messy blonde hair. He was dressed old fashioned, and had brown loafers on. The thing that stood out the most were his eyes. They were emerald green. Shining of emotion. Happiness, sadness. I could tell this man had been through much in his life. "I should be closing up now, would you like a ride to your school? Its still raining." He tells me. "Really? Thanks. I live off campus in an apartment." I inform him. "No problem, um..." He trails off. "(Y/N) Nice to meet ya!" I say, outstretching my hand. "My names Arthur Kirkland. The pleasure is all mine." He takes my hand and gives it a kiss. I blush. These British people... I follow Arthur as he walks out of the library and locks the door. It really is pouring. "C'mon!" He exclaims, grabbing my hand and running through the rain. We make it to his car and get in. Sitting down we look at each other and start laughing. For no reason. I hadn't laughed like that in a while. "Do you know how to get to your apartment from here?" He asks. I nod and tell him the way. He tells me a big about himself, he likes to cook and drink tea. "Really? A man who likes to cook? That's rare." I say, laughing a little. He blushes "i'm not very good at it." He tells me. "Its the fact you cook that counts!" I say, smiling. He grins and we pull up to the parking lot. "Here, I'll drop you off to you're room." He tells me, getting out of the car. We run into the building and race up the steps to my room. "So, um, I'll see you around?" He says, asking more than saying. "Would you like to come in and dry off? I could make us some tea." I tell him, I didn't really want him to go. "Really? As long as it isn't a problem." He says. "No not at all!" I let him know. I'm glad I just recently moved here, the room isn't a mess. I let him in. "Would you like to take a shower?" I asks. "Eh? Oh, no its fine. But could i have a towel?" He asks. I nod and give him one. "I'm going to go to my room and change. The bathrooms down there!" I tell him, as i go to my room. I quickly find some sweatpants and dry off my hair. I go back out and start making some tea. I switch the TV on to watch the news. "(Y/N) Where should i put this to dry?" Arthur comes out without a shirt on and a towel draped over his neck. "Oh! Um...you..you can just lay it out in the table." I stutter, blushing. "Thanks my dear." He says. I hear the tea kettle and grab two cups. Serving the tea I try not to stare at Arthur's bare chest. I sit myself down next to him. Its already 11:00. "If you'd like, you can stay the night. This couch pulls out into a bed." I tell him. "Really? I suppose its better than driving all the way home. I live a bit far from here." He lets me know. "Yeah, its no big deal. I'll go grab some blankets for you." Digging through my pile of stuff I find a giant comforter and give it to him. "Ta-da!" I say, throwing it to him."Thanks." He says, laughing. I sit back down and grab the remote. He spreads the blanket over me and I blush. "I wouldn't want that pretty face of your's to get sick." He says, smiling. "Ah..right..." I say, pulling the blanket up the my nose. Arthur wraps his arm around me and I'm surprised, but I don't move away. In fact i snuggle a little closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. Taking the remote from me he flips through the channels. "Ah! Here! This seems interesting!" It was show about Arthur Conan Doyle. "My parents said they name me after him" he says. I laugh a little. "You have a beautiful laugh." He tells me, and I turn a deep shade of red. I look up at him "Really?" I ask. His face seems to be moving closer to mine. "Yes." He whispers, i feel his breath. "Everything else about you is beautiful too. Your eyes and smile. Your laugh. I can talk to you so easily." He says to me, quietly. I just blush more. The gap between us closes and his lips meet mine. He pulls me closer and I melt into his lips. They're soft and warm. "That was..wow" he says, once we pulled apart, chuckling. "Yeah. It was...something" i grin and snuggle into him. He kisses my forehead and I smile. "I know I just met you...but is it too soon to say-" i cut him off. "I love you." He blushes and nods. "I love you too my dear." He kisses me gently and wraps his arm back around me. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake." With those words in my head I fall asleep quickly. Smiling to myself.

Wasn't that full of fluff? Teehee.

-Imoto


End file.
